I Will Love you
by Pink-Umbrella
Summary: What if Satine had told Christian she was going to die before she did? This is my version.
1. Toulouse falls

I know I have already done the same outline as this story, but   
  
some people (Mabs) thought it sucked like crap. So this is going to be better, I hope.  
  
Anyways back at the show must go on song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine came into Christian's garret hoping to find him and she was successful.  
  
"Satine.." he said walking to her.  
  
"After you left the duke came to me, he offered me everything, everything I ever   
  
wanted, he has one condition, I must never see you again." she lied.  
  
"What are you saying what about last night??" he asked  
  
"You knew I was Christian.." she said.  
  
"That's not the truth, tell me the truth!!" he yelled grabbing Satine's waist as  
  
she tried to get away. Tears were rushing down both of there faces Satine's more the  
  
Christian's though.  
  
"The truth is I am the hindu courtesan and I choose the maharaja." she lied once more.  
  
"Satine.." Christian said firmly, "I know your a wonderful actress, but I can see  
  
through you." he said trying to control his temper.  
  
"The truth is I'm d-dying. And the duke said he'd k-kill y-you.." she said between sobs.  
  
"Satine, he can't scare us.." he said holding her close.  
  
"What are we going to do Christian, no matter what, I'm going to die.." she said in  
  
his ear.  
  
"We'll go to where the air is much cleaner, I'll get you the best help." he whispered.  
  
"But where are we going to find cleaner air?" she asked.   
  
"My sister and my father, he's making her take Geography. She'll help us," he said,  
  
"Go get your things Satine meet me back here in an hour." he siad kissing her on   
  
the cheak.  
  
Satine was halfway out the door, when she turned around to look at her soul mate.  
  
"Oh by the way, I love you.." she said walking out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zidler!" the duke hissed, "Where is she??"   
  
"She'll be here shortly, don't worry dear duke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Satine.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine grabbed a hand bag stuffed jewellery init, and grabbed another bad to   
  
put her day cloths and corsets in.  
  
Marie walked in, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked eyeing  
  
Satine.  
  
"I'm leaving the Moulin Rouge forever!! I don't care If I'm dying! I LOVE CHRISTIAN!!" she   
  
yelled at her stepmother.  
  
"Satine, you have to stay!! Who knows what the duke will do if you leave, for all   
  
we know he's got men in every country!! Doing this your risking all of our lives!!" she said   
  
dumping out her handbag with the jewelery bag. "HARRRROLDDD!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Zidler came jogging in.  
  
"What's wrong goosling?" he asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"She's planning on leaving again.." said Marie giving a great sigh.  
  
"No I'm not!" snapped Satine, "I'm looking for my hindi wedding gown.  
  
I'm planning on marrying the duke.." she lied.  
  
"That's a girl!" shouted Zidler.  
  
"Not!" Satine said grabbing her bags and rushing out the door, with Marie and Zidler hot  
  
on her trail, along with Nini, up ahead ready to stop Satine.  
  
She turned around. "Harold! When I first came here you said that If I wasn't comfortable   
  
with my job then I could quit! Well I QUIT!" she yelled turning around. "Goodbye Everyone!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Christians.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Satine, one hour was too long, I can't stand another minute without you.." he said  
  
kissing her on the neck.  
  
"So we're going to London? I've always wanted to go back there maybe even see my   
  
parents." she said.  
  
"Oh that's right you haven't seen them since you were 19 right?" he asked.  
  
"That's correct, but don't tell them I was a show girl, they think I'm a   
  
doctor..." she said.  
  
"Oh, really?? The daddy's little girl Satine Javone, lied to her parents?" Christian teased.  
  
"Just go along with it.. Oh! We got to go Christian the train will be arriving any minute   
  
now!" she said rushing him down the stairs.  
  
"Wait, I've got to return my key." he said handing it to the woman.  
  
"After we're out of the door, It will be a new life for the both of us.." he said.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
what do you think better or worse then the last one??  
  
I don't own moulin rouge.  
  
I like skittles.  
  
Review please!!! 


	2. He won't be here tommorow

Umm k I know I already did a story like this but some people didn't like it! *scowls*  
  
Anywho, I hope people will like this verson better.  
  
Oh, ya I own nothing, they all belong to the guiness of Baz.  
  
So it begins...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine had almost placed her foot on the ground when she noticed the duke's man servant rushing   
  
around obviously looking for someone, and that someone was Satine.  
  
"The duke!" she hissed while ducking behind the old brown door as Christian looked  
  
out the dirty old window.  
  
"He's coming this way!" he said, "Get up stairs to Toulouse's he'll take care of you, untill   
  
I come and get you." he said nugging her towards the stairs.  
  
Christian was spotted the duke and Warner coming his way.  
  
"GET UP STAIRS!" Christian demanded but she didn't move. She didn't want to leave Christian.  
  
Besides, she got him into this, she'd have to get him out.  
  
The duke had opened the door to the hotel.  
  
"Ah..just who I wanted to see.." he said raising a gun, and pulling the trigger.  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to tell you just yet who he shot..tee hee...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toulouse had heard the bang along with many of the bohos.  
  
Toulouse quickly wabbled towards the stairs only to find, his best friend, Christian,   
  
with a bullet wound in the chest, with Satine hugging him tightly screaming "Get a doctor!"  
  
Toulouse was dumbfounded and just staired at how much love Satine had to offer.  
  
"Toulouse just don't stand there, Christain's dying get a bloody doctor!!!!" she screamed   
  
at him.  
  
Toulouse finally snapped back into reality and rushed down the creaky staircase dodging   
  
Christian's limp body.  
  
Toulouse wabbled into the street looking for the nearest hospital.  
  
Finaly he found a sign that said Doctor Lacores, with a big white arrow pointing to   
  
a fair sized building.  
  
Toulouse quickly ran inside only to be greated by many doctors, in white.   
  
He grabbed ones' arm and told him that his friend was shot in the chest, and that   
  
they were running out of time.   
  
By the time they got there Satine had tears running down her face, and Christian's  
  
shoulder was soaked from Satine leaning on it.  
  
"Doctor, this is Christian James, he's been shot in the chest by the duke." she said.  
  
"I already know, let's get him into a carriage then I'll admit him to our hospital." he said  
  
lifting Christian onto his shoulder, with Satine right near his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, doctor, when will I be allowed to see him?" Satine asked with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Well visiting hours are from seven in the morning to 9:30 at night," said the doctor.  
  
"We're here, let's get him straight into emergency." said the doctor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Satine, you may see him now." the nurse said leading her into a hospital room.  
  
Satine pulled up a chair and sat beside sleeping Christian.  
  
"Oh Christian please wake up.." she said.   
  
Never knew I could feel like this...  
  
It's like I've never seen the sky before..  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,   
  
everyday I'm loving you more and more..  
  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,   
  
Wake up to me and forgive everything!  
  
Satine had sang, obviously too hard because nurses were coming in wondering what the   
  
singing was about.  
  
Seasons may change winter to Spring,   
  
but I love you untill the end of time...  
  
She sang, then said "I love you Christian.." she said as the doctor signaled her out  
  
of the room.  
  
"I doesn't seem to be going to well, tommorow when you come back he might not be here  
  
anymore.." he said as he walked away.  
  
Satine had cried more then she'd planed, Christian, her soulmate, was dying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?  
  
I don't own anything and a Special thanks to TANI! !!!! who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Please R&R!! 


	3. Three Miracles

K, last time the doc said Christian wasn't going to be there the next day so Satine's ip sell.  
  
I don't own anyhting.. and a specaail sorry to Star Satine, who really rocks and has a story   
  
like this...  
  
leyt's begin..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:54 at Christian's garret, Satine was pacing back and forth waiting for a call from the   
  
because she was suppost to have one that night concering Christian.  
  
"Satine, you do not have to worry your head like this, " said the   
  
argintiean, "Look on the bright side, you can live your life with  
  
me instead of dead old Christian.." Satine shot him a dirty look,   
  
one she had never gave before, "NO! That won't work, Now you boho's  
  
you can't say anything to Christian.. but I'm carrying his child.."  
  
All the bohos gasped.   
  
"Well thwats why you have clung to Chwistian.." said Toulouse   
  
scratching his head.   
  
"I haven't clung to him, because he's a father, I love him.." she   
  
said with a tear trickling down her face.  
  
When all of a sudden the telephone rang.   
  
"Doctor?" Satine gapped.  
  
"Yes. Christian, has made a wonderful recovery, after we removed the  
  
bullet, if he's up to it, he can come home tommorow.. The doors  
  
stay open longer today, you can come over if you want.  
  
Uh. mrs Satine?? Are you there?" the doctor siad into the reciever,   
  
Satine dashed out the door, letting the phone dangle.  
  
Satine rushed to put on her coat, then she was off to see Christian..  
  
He wasnt dead.. *Thank God!* Satine thought to herself.  
  
By the time Satine had reached the door of the hospital,   
  
it was raining.  
  
Satine stepped inside the dull hospital room, only to find]  
  
Christian eatting a bun Marie had sent him.  
  
"Christian." Satine ran to the chair.  
  
"This is good, " Christian said shaking the bun lightly.   
  
"Uh.. Christian.. I have good news.."  
  
"Oh yes.. what are you pregnant?" Christian joked.  
  
"Yes.." Satine said quietly.  
  
"Your what?? Can you repeat that??!" Christian asked stuned with shock.  
  
"I'm pregnant Christian, With your baby.."   
  
"Well that changes everything.." Christian said still in shock.  
  
"But good news none the less..What would you like to call it if it's a  
  
boy Christian?"   
  
"Well, what if it's a girl?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that could be.." she said nodding.  
  
"Well, I love the name Jean," Christian said.  
  
"But what if it's a girl?" Satine asked.  
  
"Well If its a boy, it will be called Jean. So you can name the girl."  
  
"Well, I've wanted a child since I was little, and the name I always picked  
  
for playing house, was Grace? Do you like it?" Satine asked.  
  
"Grace.. I love it!"   
  
"We'll have to tell our parents the good news won't we?"  
  
"Not yet, My farther is a bit particular, He doesnt want any of his   
  
grand children to be bastards..So Satine, I would bend down, but   
  
I can't.. But I will aventually," Christian said, while struggling to   
  
get off the lumpy bed.. then got down on one knee.  
  
"Satine..I love you, more then anything. Will you do me the favor of   
  
becoming my bride?"   
  
Satine gave a great gasp of air then fell onto the bed, fainting from the   
  
excitement or was it consumption, only time would tell..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
End of Chapter. LOL  
  
Satine's pregaent! LOL   
  
But is it Christian's child? Yes, it is.  
  
anywho, buh bye! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Jealously, never does any good

Ok, Satine fainted but noones knows why but me TEEHEE!  
  
Anyways, Like before I own nothing,  
  
Let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian shook Satine limp body slightly, "Wake up Satine.." he said softly,   
  
then Satine's eyelids started to flutter open, "Yes.." she whispered.  
  
"Oh that's excellent darling. I love you.." Christian whispered back, as he slid the   
  
gold diamond ring onto her finger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Toulouse, How Can I posibly be happy, when the woman I love is engaged??!?" shouted the man  
  
from the darkness.  
  
"Oh, shut your twap, and pretend your happy for them! They're coming!" snapped Toulouse.  
  
The argentinean came out of the dark coner only to say congrats and  
  
then he went wallowing back to the only place where he had a wife, a bottle of absinthe.  
  
"Well, Chwistian! Wet's celebrate!" Toulouse cheered as he started to pour some absinthe   
  
into Christian glass.  
  
"Christian!" Satine gasped, as she smacked the glass of absinthe out of his hands.  
  
"What was that for darling?" he asked.  
  
"I already lost a brother to that, I don't want to loose you too.."Satine said  
  
as she took a hankercheif out of her coat pocket and wiped up the flowing tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Satine," he said embracing her, "I won't drink it anymore.." he said  
  
letting go of her.  
  
Satine gave a weak smile.  
  
"STOP THE MUSHY STUFF, IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M NOT INCLUDED." Th argentinean.  
  
"Incase you didn't know, hes had an akward obsession with me.." Satine said as she  
  
gave a little sniff.  
  
"So Satine, Did yuo tell Christian about the little demond living inside you?" asked  
  
the argintinean disguisted.  
  
"Can, I see you in the hall for a minute?" asked Christian opening the door for  
  
th argintinean.   
  
"Why not?" he asked sarcasticly not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Christian punched the argintinean in the nose.  
  
Christian opened the door shaking the blood off of his knuckles.  
  
"Well, that'll teach him to call my baby a demond." Christian said.  
  
"Christian.. You didn't did you?" Satine asked, while looking through the peep hole.  
  
Then opening the door only to find the argintinean knocked out on the ground.  
  
"Well, Todays been a most exciting day, I'll think I'll just go to bed now.  
  
Oh and I must tell harold the good news!" Said Satine as she skipped over kissed Christian  
  
on the cheek, then skipped out of the of the room as an engaged woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back At the Moulin Rouge.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M MARRYING HIM WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT HAROLD!" Satine screamed at him as she was packing  
  
her suitcase.  
  
"But Goosling, the duke will kill Christian!" Harold protested.  
  
"He has no clue were we're going!" Satine stomped.  
  
"Your dying Satine." Harold said.  
  
"You told me this Harold, face it there's no stopping me from leaving." Satine said quietly.  
  
"Well atleast do one more show..Your famous for the diamond act, Satine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Christian, Satine just say'd you couldn't drink absinthe right?" the doc asked Christian.  
  
"Well here this is Absonthe. It's from India. Instead of a green fairy you see a blue  
  
one. Try it." he said said lighting the cup with a match.  
  
Christian blew out the fire and took a gulp of the thin blue liquid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine had stepped into Christian's garret, and put her suitcase on the table, she looked up as  
  
she heard the laughter Christian's laughter.  
  
Satine climbed up stairs only to find all the boho's including Christian drunk. All except the   
  
Argintinean.  
  
"Christian!" Satine said smacking the back of his head. "You said you wouldn't drink  
  
thta stuff!"   
  
"Er..Well I didn't, I drank absonthe." he said taking another huge gulp.  
  
"The party's over!" Satine said grabbing all the drinks and dumping them down the sink.  
  
Satine noticed the argintinean wasn't drunk, so she walked seductilvely over to him,   
  
and wrapped a curl around her long finger, and said "If you help me take him into his garret,   
  
I'll give you a special something..." Satine grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you want me to put him?" he asked.  
  
"Just on the bed will be fine.." Satine mumbled obviously disapointed in Christian, who  
  
was singing ring-around-the-rosey.  
  
"Now, the other part of our deal.." said the Argintinean.  
  
"Oh yes," Satine leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"But that's not how the french people like it!" Said the argintinean.  
  
Satine frech kissed the argintinean, then like being pulled into a tornado, she was   
  
restranded from backing out of the kiss. Untill finaly the argintinean fell unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did Christian see anything? only time wil tell. LOLLERS!  
  
Well Review please! 


	5. The worst has happened, or has it?

Remeber I owe Nothing and thanks to blabk  
  
tangeld heart!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian woke up around 12:20 the next day with a major hangover.   
  
"Why'd you kiss him?" Christian asked Satine rising up from the bed.   
  
"Why'd you drink it?" Satine asked back firmly.   
  
"I didn't I drank absonthe, But why'd you kiss him?" Christian asked.   
  
"absonthe, absinthe, It's all the same Christian!" Satine said wrapping herself in her   
  
faded pink robe.   
  
"Okay, I won't again; but why'd you kiss him?" Christian asked then leaning over a sick   
  
pail, making a gross   
  
gurgling noise.   
  
"It was a favor. I told him, If he brought drunken old you into your garret, that  
  
he'd get a special something." Satine told him, as she sat down on the bed, and began   
  
to comb through her fiery red hair.   
  
"Well, why didn't you give him a couple of francs or something other then that? Don't  
  
you know how painful it is for me to see you kiss another man?" Christian asked her.   
  
"Well I do now!" Satine said getting up from the bed.   
  
"I'm going to see Harold," Satine told him and left without as much as a good-bye  
  
or a friendly smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I'm not leaving the Moulin Rouge." Satine said as she came into Harold's office,   
  
as she let her bag fall on the floor.   
  
"Oh? Why not? Did you and Christian have a fight?" Harold asked, folding his  
  
hands.   
  
"Yes, the worst has happened," Satine said as she heaved a heavy   
  
sigh.   
  
"Well, Looks, like things just got worse," said the Duke coming out of the corner  
  
of Harold Zidler's office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Christian held his head in his hands, sat in his typewriter and started punching  
  
into the keys of his typewriter. He knew exactly what was going to write:   
  
Satine, I am dreadfully, sorry I didn't know that you didn't want me to drink   
  
anything. By the way, you left your engagement ring here. Does this mean the   
  
wedding's off?   
  
I guess it was smart for you to take it off, what if the duke were to seen it,  
  
or worse find out about it. I forgive you for kissing the Argentinean, but why  
  
would you if he called our child a demon, and having a crazed obsession with  
  
you? Anyways. If you still want to marry me met me at my garret at 8 o'clock   
  
tonight.   
  
I love you,   
  
Yours truly,   
  
Christian James.   
  
Christian yanked the paper of out the typewriter, grabbed the ring on his way out the door.   
  
Christian headed for the elephant but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a fatal   
  
scream, he knew that voice, it was Satine's!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Don't like this chapter but whatever, some of yuo may, If yuo do review please! 


	6. Harold Has Gone Too Far

Ok, Sorry I haven't updated in like .. forever, but I forgot my password, and forgot about the  
  
site altogther.  
  
Ok, as always, I own nothing. Enjoy! Oh yes, a little hint, two people in this chapter try  
  
to kill the unborn baby. You'll never beleive who ;)  
  
Where did I go right?- belongs to Hilary duff and her people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian stepped inside the moulin rouge, with screams echoing in the empty daytime hallways.  
  
Christian stopped for a moment, then started searching and opening and closing doors, until  
  
he reached Harold Zidler's office.  
  
Christian was never got along good with Zidler, but Satine did so he tried to be polite.  
  
"So you were cheating on me?!" Yelled the Duke, in Satine's ear, with Harold restraining Satine's  
  
arms. The duke grabbed a book, and took aim for Satine's stomach.  
  
Then it dawned on Christian, 'He knows about the baby..'  
  
Christian grabbed the dukes arm that held the book, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."  
  
"Christian!" Satine sighed, pulling free one of her arms that were being restrained and,  
  
shoved her elbow into Harold's stomach. Satine headed towards the door, and waited for Christian  
  
at it.  
  
"One for you," Christian said, taking one of the many vases in Zidler's office, and smashing it  
  
upon the duke's head, " And one for you." Christian said doing the same to Zidler.  
  
"Are you ok?" Christian asked, examining Satine's stomach.  
  
"I think so.." she moaned, "But, I feel sort of weird, just the shock I guess.." she said.  
  
"Well, go get your bags packed, we're leaving today, I don't care." Christian said, pointing to  
  
her dressing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine quickly grabbed her half filled bag from the last time she tried to escape.  
  
"I knew, that all of this would be so yesterday." Satine sighed, grabbing the pictures off of  
  
her mirror, there was a picture of Christian in a tiny ring box, that some guy had given her,  
  
I'm always too late, I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing, when it's not cool to smile  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do  
  
I'm always walking, forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left but I'm singing some song, and I,  
  
I am arriving as everyones leaving  
  
But then you were waiting, something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do,  
  
Makes no sense to me, no it isn't clear  
  
But somehow your standing here  
  
Something gets to me, it said nothing is wrong..  
  
Satine sighed, it was a song she'd been working on for the past little while.  
  
She headed for the door way, she'd packed everything she needed. She looked back into her  
  
dressing room, when something caught her eye, a cameo pin, that her grandmother had given  
  
her when she was little, She pinned the cameo onto her knit sweater, and left the moulin rouge,   
  
forever, or that was what she had thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, I am sooo sorry this chapter is crappy!   
  
Well please review!  
  
Love you all!! 


	7. One to London, Two to Germany

Chapter Seven.   
  
What will happen next? Who know's? I do!  
  
Oh ya, I own nothing but this ruler that is in my mouth. Dont ask. Oh wait, it's my sister's   
  
ruler. Tee hee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Asked Christian as he took Satine's bag from her.  
  
"It's ok, I can handle it.." she said taking back the bag.  
  
"Honey, you're pregenant, you don't need to carry your own bag." he said as for the last time  
  
he took Satine's bag.  
  
"You're right.." she said as she glanced at her pin.  
  
"I've never seen that cameo before. Where did you get it?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, my grandmother gave it to me when I was little." she said lightly.  
  
They were on the street know, and Christian raised his hand, waving down a carriage.  
  
"Christian, do you suppose we are doing the right thing by leaving?" she asked  
  
as she stepped in hhe carrage.  
  
"Ofcourse, if not, our baby wouldn't survive with the duke around."  
  
"Trainstation please." Satine said to the driver.  
  
They had travelled about five minutes untill Christian noticed, that   
  
the driver had looked strangly formiliar.  
  
"It's Chocolat!" Christian whispered to Satine, as she looked out the front   
  
window only to see a disguised Chocolat wearing a fake beard and mustache.  
  
"Chocolat! What are you doing here?!" Satine asked furiously.  
  
"Our plan is already foiled." Christian sighed.  
  
"No it's not!" Chocolat said, "I'll help you guys, aslong as you help me."  
  
he said.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Satine asked.  
  
"In Germany, there is a woman that I fell in love with 4 years ago,  
  
just before I came to the Moulin Rouge. She was very natural and was  
  
the love of my life, her name was, Cirila, it means lordly. But to   
  
point, we were going to live here in Paris, but once we got the the   
  
train station, we were almost aboard, when her father found her and  
  
took her away. And I've never seen her since." Chocolat sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Chocolat.." Satine said. "Why did her father take her away?"  
  
"She was sixteen and I was twenty-two. He had high hopes for her to   
  
go, and get married to an older man about the age of forty who had owned  
  
the bank. He was very rich. If you help me find her, I'll help you get  
  
away from the duke." he said.  
  
"Well Chocolat, you have got yourself a deal." Christian said  
  
shaking his hand.  
  
"We're here, the trainstation, come with me to buy tickets to Germany." he said.  
  
"Well actually, If you didn't know, Satine is pregenant, I think   
  
it would be better if she went to London and stayed with he parents,   
  
and I came with you, to Germany." he said.  
  
"It's all settled then, You and Chocolat, will go to   
  
Germany, and I will go to London. I'll miss you.." she said as she kissed  
  
Christian's cheek. "I have to go get my ticket, the London train is leaving  
  
in fifteen minutes. Bye." She said as she kissed him once more, and   
  
she gave Chocolat a hug.  
  
"I'll see you in London Christian!" she yelled over the busy crowd  
  
going to the London train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One to London, two to Germany, will the duke find Satine or Christian?  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
Please revieW~  
  
I own nothing. 


	8. Meet Julliette

Once again, I own nothing.  
  
Ok, in the last chapter, Satine was going to London, and Christian and Chocolat,  
  
were going to Germany to find Cirila.  
  
OH BRACE YOURSELF, THIS IS LONG!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine had bored the non-stop train to London, which was a good thing,  
  
that was the duke couldn't get on.  
  
Satine sat at an empty chair.  
  
She was exhausted, and felt sick to her stomache. The good thing was she would  
  
be home to her mama, as she liked to call her mom, and her father, she'd never called  
  
him Dad, or papa, nothing ever but father, she disliked him, ever since she   
  
declined to marrying a rich stuffy lawyer.  
  
He had shunned her, and she didn't have a problem with it.  
  
To purpoisly get him angry, she would hang out with lousey boys,   
  
the kind that wanted one-night-stands. She only did that because of him.  
  
She would have much rather been hanging around with people like Christian.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
The duke had a mansion in Germany, "Oh shit!" she blurted out.  
  
In the next seat beside her, and little child screamed "That woman swore!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to the child.  
  
Satine felt awful, she had led Christian straight to the duke.  
  
  
  
Silently crying herself to sleep, Satine slept for four hours.  
  
"Next stop, London, England!" a trainworker shouted!  
  
Satine was still fast asleep.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" shouted the little girl, shaking Satine.  
  
The girl was quite cute, she was about the age of 4, she had curly brown  
  
hair with big blue eyes.  
  
Satine snapped out of her dream.  
  
"Thank you." Satine thanked the girl. "Where is your mommy?" she asked the girl.  
  
"She died four years ago, I lived with my dad, then he told me that I was worthless  
  
so he shoved me out of our house, because I got mad at him and kicked hi in the leg."  
  
"Oh," Satine felt awful, "Well, why don't you come home with me for a little?"  
  
she asked the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked her.  
  
"My name is Juillette . I'd absoultley LOVE to come home with you! I think your  
  
really pretty." Satine blushed, she'd only known the girl about five minutes,   
  
but she already loved her, she talked alot, like Satine.  
  
"Come one, let's go to your new home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian and Chocolat had travelled for a day, but they were finally in Germany.  
  
"Where was she last?" Christian asked.  
  
"Right here." Chocolat answered.  
  
"No, where was she living?" he asked again.  
  
"At the house we bought." He answered.  
  
"Then we will go there."  
  
The headed for the house, when a voice came out of the crowd of people.  
  
"Thomas? Is that you?" It was Cicila.  
  
"Holy hell! It's you!" he said grabbing her, and lifting her up.  
  
"Sorry to ruin the moment, but your real name is Thomas?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that was short. Our journey in Germany is over."  
  
"Come on!" "We are going to London!" she yelled.  
  
They got on board a non-stop train to london.  
  
In the next three days, they were there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine opened the door to her old home.  
  
A flood of memories came back.  
  
"Satine? Oh My! Your home!" Said Satine's Sister, Belle, she looked liked Satine, she had strawberyy  
  
blonde hair, dark green eyes, and was a little shorter than Satine.  
  
She ran over and gave her a guy, she was wearing [peach colored dress on, with her hair pinned up   
  
with silver flower hair pins.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" said Juilette tugging on Satine's dress, "Who's this?" she whispered.  
  
"This is my sister."  
  
"Hi!" said Juliette brightly.  
  
"Is this your child?" She asked Satine with a grin.  
  
"No, but I am expecting." she smiled widley.  
  
"Juliette, go into the family room, its just beyond that door. There should be a puzzle there somewhere."  
  
"Where's Mom and Father?" Satine asked.  
  
"Well, mom's just upstairs, but Dad is dead." she said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my! It was soo good, untill the dad died.  
  
Oh, but in the next chapter, her mother is furious, and Satine is determined to find out why.  
  
I own nothing. 


	9. Satine's Sorrow and Joy

Hey! thanks to everyone who reviewed, ecspecially moulinrouge, who actually  
  
signs in everyday too see If I update, it's thanks to you, and people just   
  
like you, who keep me writing, even if it is a time gap between chapters, the   
  
only reason I do that is too, think of more ideas during some periods of math  
  
class! But also, you can where you go to submit a review, there will be an  
  
authors alert sign, and it will email you when I update a story, or creat a   
  
new one!  
  
As always, I own nothing.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine let her bag drop to the floor, when she heard the nes of her father.  
  
"When?" Satine managed to spit out.  
  
"Two years ago!" She said raising her voice.  
  
"BELLE!!! BELLE!!WHO'S DOWN STAIRS WITH YOU?" Satine's mother yelled.  
  
"IT's Satine mum!" she yelled back. "I think you better go see her, she's in the  
  
master bedroom." Satine did as she was told, Satine as always had a hard tim  
  
getting up the narrow stairs with her dresses, so long and dragging behind her.  
  
Satine lifted her light yellow dress up to her knees, so she wouldn't trip.  
  
Satine entered the bedroom, only to find her mother in bed, with a washclothe over  
  
her forehead, and a nurse at her side.  
  
"Satine! Where have you been?!" she yellled, as she grabbed a tissue and held it   
  
to her mouth, she coughed 3 times, then finaly, she took the tissue away from her   
  
mouth, and spotted on it was a stain of blood.  
  
"Mom, you have consumption?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to her dying mom.  
  
"Yes, I was diagnosed when your father died! We sent letters to the hospital to let   
  
you know, but they kept on writing back insisting that there was no Satine Javone   
  
there, but a girl with that name worked at the moulin rouge! Is that where  
  
you have been? Out having sex with strange men, when your family was dying?!"  
  
Satine started to cry, her mother knew the truth.  
  
"Satine, get out of my room! I don't want to see you right now!"  
  
Satine was balling, while rushing out of the room.  
  
Satine sat in the parlor, on a big green leather chair, crying to herself, saying  
  
that she'd never forgive herself because of her fathers death.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, It was Christian.  
  
"Oh Christian.." she cried, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked..  
  
"Not here, I can't tell you hear.." she said taking his hand, leading him  
  
to her bedroom, when they were there, Christian was amazed to see a walk-in  
  
closet, a four poster bed with white sheets with purple flowers on it, and what  
  
looked like very expensive dressers, with five jewellery cases on top, with   
  
diamond and pearl jewerelly inside.  
  
Satine sat on the bed, and Christian sat beside her with his arm around her,   
  
"My father died, when I was at the moulin rouge, and my mothers dying right now."  
  
she sobbed.  
  
"There was noth-" Christian was inturupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Satine asked.  
  
"Juliette!" she shouted.  
  
"Come in sweetie!" as Juliette walked in, it put a smile on Satines face.  
  
"Did you already have birth?" Christian joked.  
  
"No, she's an orphan I found, I decided to bring her home with me for a while."  
  
"AHH! Who are you!!?" she yelled, pointing at Christian.  
  
"He's my fiance." Satine said smiling.  
  
"Oh, HI! I'm Juliette!" she said smiling, sticking out her hand to be shoken.  
  
"Juliette! Where are you?" Belle came calling.  
  
"Oh Christian,this is my sister, Belle."  
  
"Hello," Christian said standing up, to shake her hand.  
  
"Satine, is this your fiance?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he is." she said beaming.  
  
"Um, Christian, Juliette, Can I talk to Satine alone for a while?" she asked   
  
sweetly.  
  
"Sure, come on Juliette, let's go the park." he said taking her hand.  
  
Belle closed the door behind them.  
  
"Satine, You know I've been married for along time, and Timothy and I   
  
have been trying to have a baby, but the doctor says we can't have a baby,  
  
Timothy says that we should get a sperm donner, but I've never found a man  
  
to match up to Timothy's smarts and looks, could Chrisitan be our sperm donner?  
  
He's awfully handsome." she smirked.  
  
"Oh.." Satine was amazed, Timothy and Belle were the perfect couple.  
  
"Well, I don't know about Christian but, you don't want to have someone elses  
  
child would you? Wouldn't you rather adopt? I mean, me and Christian would have  
  
had to put Juliette for adoption, because we can't handle two kids, considering  
  
one would be a baby. Why don't you take Juliette? Talk it over with Timothy, then come   
  
see me and Christian." she suggested. Belle's face light up, she adored  
  
Juliette.  
  
"I definetly will." She smiled as she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! Don't tell Juliette or Christian, I'll tell Christian tonight." Satine whispered.  
  
"I love you." Belle whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with Juliette and Christian~  
  
"That was fun, hey Juliette?" Christian asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Christian! Come here! Leave Juliette with my sister for a minute!" she hollared  
  
from her room.  
  
Belle took Juliettes hand as Christian headed up the steps, to Satine's bedroom.  
  
"Christian! Shut the door!" she scolded.  
  
Christian was confussed, the only time she scolded him was when he did something  
  
really wrong.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, It's something I want to happen." she said rubbing her stomach, there was  
  
a small hump now.  
  
"Shit, is it about our baby?" he said.  
  
"Christian!" she whispered.  
  
"What would you think if Juliette went to Belle?" she asked, and continued to   
  
explain the talk she had with her sister, and told him every detail.  
  
Christian smiled, that sounds good, but we will have to see what Juliette says."  
  
"That's what Belles talking to her about now."  
  
"Ok, I want to met Timothy."  
  
"Sounds good, we will all have a picknic tommorow." Satine said sleepily.  
  
"Shh.. Go to sleep Satine, it's best for the baby." he hushed.  
  
Satine was soon asleep, and Christian sang,   
  
There's a feeling that's come over me   
  
Close my eyes   
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless   
  
No need to wonder why   
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny   
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings   
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
  
And you set me free   
  
There's a will   
  
There's a way   
  
Sometimes words just can't explain   
  
This is real   
  
I'm afraid   
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting   
  
You make me restless   
  
You're in my heart   
  
The only light that shines there in the dark   
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings   
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah   
  
And you set me free   
  
When I was alone   
  
You came around   
  
When I was down   
  
You pulled me through   
  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that song that Christian just sang is by michelle branch.  
  
I own nothing!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
I like this story:) 


	10. The Duke is back

Ok, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, but PLEASE be patient!  
  
I am pre-occupied with alot of other stuff, and the reason it takes   
  
me long to reply is because all of these new wonderful ideas  
  
for the story take long to think of. So please wait, and don't be mad.  
  
And If anyone is interested in writing a co-operative fanfiction with me  
  
I will be more than happy, but make sure you are not going to drop out,  
  
it has happened to me before. Thank you.  
  
Satine woke up early the next day, and saw Julliette playing in the den.  
  
"Uh.. do you like me??" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course." Said Satine smiling.  
  
"Then why will you give me away?" she asked as she shed a tear.  
  
Satine sat beside the lovable little girl.  
  
"Well, you know that I am going to have a baby, two kids would be too much   
  
to handle for me and Christian. Belle is wonderful, she is my best friend."  
  
she said standing back up smoothing our her mauve dress.  
  
"ok.." she said wiping her tears.  
  
"Now, I'm going back to bed, I don't feel every good." she said holding her  
  
stomach.  
  
Satine climbed into bed, with a night gown on.  
  
"ooohhh..." Satine cried, "Christian!" she moane. Christian was at the  
  
kitchen preparing lunch.  
  
"Christian.." she said faintly.  
  
Christian heard this, and he ran up stair.  
  
"Christian, I'm going to be sick.." she moaned.  
  
"It's just morning sickness honey." she smiled, "But I will stay with you  
  
until you feel better." he said, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Remember when we were at the moulin rouge?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, We left the play, we left everyone.." he said.  
  
"That was a wonderful play." she said smiling.  
  
Satine covered her mouth, then leaned over the bed, and was sick.  
  
"Just relax.." he said soothinly.  
  
"Christian, get changed, we are having a picnic with Belle and Timothy."  
  
she said.  
  
"ohh." she moaned again.  
  
Christian didn't know what to do, so he sang  
  
And every time that you are near  
  
My love is waiting all so clear  
  
And I'm trambling  
  
Like a child  
  
So hear me know   
  
Don't get me wrong  
  
I do believe that we belong together  
  
Tonight and forever  
  
"ok, lets go." he said.  
  
Satine, Christian, Belle, Timothy and Juliette had a nice picnic.  
  
"Juliette, go to the swings for a bit, ok?" Satine asked her.  
  
She nodded and ran off to the rusty set of swings.  
  
"Juliette would be best off with you guys." Christian said.  
  
"All in agreement of Belle and Timothy adopting Julliette, say I." Belle  
  
said.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Julliette! Come back now!" hollared Christian.  
  
But Julliette wasn't answering..  
  
"Where's Juliette?" asked Timothy.  
  
"HELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Warner had her in the back of a   
  
cart.  
  
The duke poked his scrawny head out of the window. "THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET  
  
HER BACK IS IF THE WRITER GIVES SATINE BACK!!!" he yelled.  
  
Satine started to cry.  
  
Christian held her close and said "Come what may.."   
  
The song Christian sang was by Avril Lavigne.  
  
I own nothing but the characters I made up, such as, Belle, Timothy, and Julliete. 


	11. I Will Love You Note! VERY IMPORTANT!

Ok, I'm not updating anymore (Which you probably already figured out,) So If anyone wants, they can message me, and take over the story, it was quite story and usually got alot of hits, if anyone wants to take it over, review to this, or email me at : If someone does take it over, I will post again saying who it is, alittle about that and so on and so forth.  
I'm terribly sorry, Thanks!

Pink Umbrella! 


	12. Another Note

Hey everyone! I've haven't found a new writer yet, but I'll let you know If I do. I got one message, but the girl didn't give the correct username,  
so I can't be sure. Once I have found a writer, the old chapters WILL stay up, but I will not write them anymore. And I'm really sorry to my faithful readers, and some people wanted to know why I was stopping them, the truth is, I just don't enjoy it anymore, before it was really fun to see what would happen next, but now it is like a chore. If you're wondering, I have not stop liking moulin rouge, I just don't want to write anymore.  
It was a beautiful love story the way it was (no offense to everyone who writes). But I will be making a new series!!!

About you/the story:

About a courtesan, this story is set about when Satine was about 4 or 5, and Harold Zidler had adopted her. She's like a little sister to you, but not much of the other courtesans like a 4 year old running about back-stage.  
You are also the current star of the moulin rouge, your stage name is Alexandra the Great, (you know like alexander the great??) your real name is Alexandra Landon,  
but everyone close to you, like Harold, Marie, Chocolat, Satine, Rye (your best friend and also a diamond dog).

Your looks:

You're 19, you have long golden blonde hair that goes down to your mid-back, you have bright green eye.  
You are about 5'6", and are skinny. You are about a normal skin color, but some people consider you pale. But every winter you get a nice rosey look.  
You don't sleep with anyone, but you are the main attraction for dancing, and performing.

So if you want to read this! Then look for it around Monday, or Tuesday at the latest, oh yea, It will be called: This is my stage: Alex the great.

I hope you will all like it and please message if you want to, about taking over the old series, or if your interested in the new one!  
Thanks!

PinkUmbrella 


End file.
